Promesas olvidadas Saga Final Fantasy -VII- 2
by beronika84
Summary: En los suburbios de Migdar un pequeño grupo eco terrorista llamado Avalancha, lucha por eliminar a Shinra para salvar al Planeta con ello a la Corriente Vital y evitar el fin del mundo. Avalancha gasta todo su dinero contratando a Cloud Strife, un joven de 21 años, ex-miembro de SOLDADO de élite del ejército de Shinra, que guarda un odio hacia la compañía tremendo.
1. Sinopsis

En los suburbios de Migdar un pequeño grupo eco terrorista llamado Avalancha, lucha por eliminar a Shinra para salvar al Planeta con ello a la Corriente Vital y evitar el fin del mundo.

Avalancha gasta todo su dinero contratando a Cloud Strife, un joven de 21 años, ex-miembro de SOLDADO de élite del ejército de Shinra, que guarda un odio hacia la compañía tremendo. Con esto, no solo se aseguran de tener un SOLDADO de 1ª clase, sino también sus conocimientos sobre la seguridad del edificio de Shinra para infiltrarse.

Tifa amiga de la infancia de Cloud lo nota extraño, distante, frio y gruñón. Algo debió pasar durante sus años desaparecido.

Cloud no quiere hablar del pasado.

Cloud parece llevar mucho peso sobre su espalda, aparte de esa enorme espada de la cual no

se separa.

Tifa siente que algo en él se perdió, cuando se queda mirando el infinito, cuando murmura una frase que ella nunca logra descifrar.

Quiere saber pero también tiene miedo de averiguar la verdad.

Cloud sabe que ha olvidado muchos recuerdos. Lo que más teme es haber olvidado promesas.

A veces oye una voz que le resulta familiar y a veces sueña con una silueta.

¿Quién es la voz que oye en su subconsciencia?

Continuación de; Final Fantasy Protegiendo tu alma.

Esta historia puede contener spoilers del juego.


	2. - Prólogo -

_\- PROLOCO-_

 _Las estrellas y la noche son el conocimiento de todo sufrimiento del mundo. Unos dicen que esas luces cumplen nuestros deseos. O también que son las almas de nuestros seres queridos que nos han dejado pero que no han ido a la Corriente Vital y nos guian desde el cielo._

 _No sabemos en que piensa es chica que está arrodillada ante una cañería, sus ojos color esmeralda se con funden con el aura verde que sale de esa cañería oxidada como si brotara, los cierras como si rezara, y rápidamente algo parece captar su atención. Es un sonido que está oyendo desde siempre, el sonido de una locomotora llegando a Migdar a la placa superior, pero esta vez, la Corriente Vital le señala la llegada de ese vagón._

 _Sin pensarlo empieza caminar mientras oye el retumbar de sus zapatos en el callejón, mientras, sujeta con fuerza su cesta de flores. Pone su mano en el pecho sintiendo como su pulso se acelera a cada paso que da dejando el callejón atrás._

 _Sin saber porqué, camina rápido hasta salir de aquel callejón oscuro y solitario con la sensación de que va a perder el tren._

 _Parada en una gran avenida transitada por vehículos y gente, mira de lado a lado. No sabe lo que busca mientras mira a su alrededor, pero una fuerza extraña le dice que camine más, hacia la estación. Mira fijamente el letrero de "Loveless"; un grupo de gente que sale del bar "Golblins" la asustan, a pesar de los años, aún seguía teniendo algo de miedo a la placa superior y se aferra más a su cesta. Alza la vista para ver la gran estructura del edificio de Shin-Ra, Inc, y aprieta con fuerza su cesta de flores._

 _La vida en la placa era oscura, nada comparado a lo que creyó que sería. El cielo no era tan brillante y claro como le dijeron._

 _El sonido de la locomotora vuelve a llamar su atención. Se cansó de esperar. El nunca llegaría. Pero ahora algo familiar trae esa_ _locomotora_ _._

 _Quizás promesas olvidadas._


	3. Cap1: Migdar Reactor nº1

**\- Capítulo 1: Migdar Reactor nº1-**

Salté encima de aquel vagón sin vacilar en caerme arrodillándome sobre una de mis rodillas mientras el aire golpeaba mi cara y despeinaba mi cabellera rubia sintiendo como la velocidad intentaba empujarme para hacerme caer sin éxito.

\- Mi nombre es Cloud Strife... SOLDADO DE 1º clase - dije en voz alta para que esa maldita y oscura ciudad supiera que había vuelto.

El aire a viciado de la ciudad inundo mis fosas nasales, pero no supe explicarme porque sentí un aleteo en el estómago cuando alce la vista y vi la estructura del edificio Shin-ra. Pronto sentí un nudo en el estómago, y mordí la mandíbula casi con miedo de poder partirme los dientes. El origen de todos mis males y mi sufrimiento los había generado esa empresa de electricidad. Desancle mi espada mortal y la posé sobre mi frente, sintiendo el frio acero sobre mi cara " _abraza tus sueños y pase lo que pase protege tu honor..."_ susurré para mis adentros y la volví anclar tras mi espalda.

Recordé aquel puente cuando lo pasé sobre el vagón. Pronto me vi rodeado por una pared de piedra a mi derecha y la estación a mi izquierda mientras nos adentramos en ella. Incluso dentro de ella, las farolas no conseguían iluminar más que lo justo para no caerte por el arcén. Mi cuerpo se venció un poco cuando el vagón paro, y el humo que tiró la locomotora irritó un poco mis ojos.

Volví a sentir un aleteo en mi pecho cuando vi aquel mural donde señalaba el número de la placa "01" nos dirigíamos al reactor del sector 01. Me había confabulado con una Organización ecoterrorista de poca monta llamada "AVALANCHA", era un grupo totalmente tonto con aires de grandeza que quería salvar al planeta de la Compañía de Energía Eléctrica Shin-ra. No me importaban sus razones, solo quería su tonto dinero, pero también tenía mis ganas de acabar con Shin-ra. Mi odio hacia ellos crecía desde mis entrañas haciendo florecer unos sentimientos que por más que intentaba averiguar, se quedaba como en un leve susurro en mi cabeza, algo así como el sonido al escuchar una caracola en tu oreja, crees oír el sonido del mar, pero resulta que es tu mente el que proyecta el sonido, por lo cual solo escuchas el sonido de tu sangre circulando por tus venas.

Esa sensación de "vacío" en mi subconsciencia me mantenía noches en vilo y normalmente malhumorado. Tenía fe de poder entrar en Shin-ra y encontrar los archivos de lo que me hicieron, y tal vez poder recuperar el "sonido" dentro de mi cabeza, si no podía rellenar los huecos en mi mente, ni recuperar el tiempo perdido, al menos aliviaría esa sed de venganza que creía en mi interior, aunque no sabía porque.

Baje la vista hacia los andenes antes de saltar y vi dos revisores que montaban guardia, alce la vista y vi como uno de los integrantes de AVALACHA saltaba y agarraba del brazo al revisor del final del pasillo haciéndole una llave y lanzándolo contra la locomotora dejándolo K.O, el segundo revisor corrió hacia su compañero, pero esta vez una joven castaña saltaba del vagón contiguo para eliminarlo de una patada en el estómago, detrás de ella saltó (más bien se dejó caer) un tercer integrante, un regordete que tropezó al bajar y acto seguido, el jefe de la banda, que también había saltado del vagón. Me hizo una señal con su brazo arma para que bajara.

Dios no trago a este negro.

Me levanté y haciendo acopio de poca fuerza salté del vagón dando una voltereta para caer arrodillado sobre una de mis rodillas, sin apenas despeinarme y cayendo lentamente.

Esperaba que no se me contagiara nada de la tontería de estos miserables. Querían ser los héroes por salvar al planeta y llevaban años intentándolo. Ya conocía el nombre de esa banda cuando fui un soldado novato de Shin-ra.

Aquel armario negro de casi dos metros me miró con cara de pocos amigos, con el ceño fruncido y esas enormes y pobladas cejas parecían intentar matarme con sus ojos negros. Llevaba una barba de semanas que cubría su rostro cuadrado, y sus vestimentas que solo constaba de un pantalón color verde militar y un único chaleco con las mangas arrancadas, exhibiendo sus pectorales y dejando ver unos brazos muy trabajados, en uno de ellos había tatuado algo parecido a una calavera en llamas, su cintura era envuelta por un cinturón de acero bastante grueso y parecía bastante pesado, de su oreja derecha colgaba un pendiente con forma de aro plateado. Si ese hombre abrazara a alguien lo partiría en dos si no antes te mataba con la mirada.

\- Sígueme novato... - me dijo con voz ruda mientras alzaba su brazo amputado, pero de él salía un acople para poner un arma que era una metralleta.

Yo bufé riendo sin evitar poder sonreír y eso pareció molestarlo más. Yo no era ningún novato, era un ex-SOLDADO de 1ªclase y eso para Shin-ra, era alguien extra fuerte, un guerrero de alto nivel, del más alto y era enviado a misiones muy peligrosas y luchado con verdaderos héroes.

\- ¿Entonces porque me has contratado? - le contesté arrastrando mi voz. Él levantó la cabeza mientras me volvió a mirar bajando sus ojos, hizo un gesto con la boca y sin decir nada echó a correr tras sus compañeros.

Sin más dilación o más bien con resignación eche a correr tras él para reunirme con el resto del grupo sino antes registrar los bolsillos de los supervisores noqueados, pero no hallé nada más que una triste poción.

Cuando me levanté dos SOLDADOS rasos de Shin-ra se acercaban a mí corriendo. Si eran rasos, ese casco color gris con tres luces rojas, uniforme azul, y aquel pañuelo verde claro que cubrían hasta su nariz. Al verlos sentí nostalgia y volví a sentí un remordimiento. Pobres ilusos, solo eran marionetas de Shin-ra, no sé porque tenía la sensación de que Shin-ra era un nido de monstruos.

Ni siquiera los registré cuando vi sus cuerpos tirados en el suelo.

Corrí los pocos metros y llegué a la entrada del reactor, allí estaba el regordete, la chica, y el joven moreno. La chica miraba a todos lados mientras manipulaba un cuadro eléctrico, el regordete parecía mirarse el ombligo mientras vigilaba la otra parte de la calle, y el moreno alzó la mano para indicarme que me acercara a ellos.

Lo observé, llevaba atada en su cabeza una cinta que caía en su lado derecho, una camisa de tirantes de color verde militar y unos pantalones militares anchos, sus manos estaban protegidas por unos guantes de media mano, y de su cintura colgaban dos cinturones. Parecía simpático y tenía madera de líder, pero algo me decía que era de los que prefería ser liderado antes que liderar. Me paré ante él y me fije en sus ojos marrones inquietos.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Tú eras uno de los miembros de SOLDADO!, ¿no?... no todos los días te encuentras con uno de ellos en un grupo como AVALANCHA.

\- ¿En SOLDADO? - dijo la chica que seguía manipulando el cuadro eléctrico para abrir la puerta - ¿pero no son el enemigo? ¿Qué hace uno de SOLDADO con nosotros?

\- Clama Jesse, estuvo en SOLDADO, los abandonó y ahora es uno de los nuestros. No me entere muy bien de tu nombre... - dijo el moreno.

\- Cloud... - contesté secamente y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, sinceramente no me interesaban sus nombres, ni sus vidas, ni sus razones.

\- Cloud yo soy Biggs... - dijo haciendo una amago de extenderme su mano.

\- Me da igual como os llaméis - le corté mirando su mano, él captó la indirecta y la volvió a dejar pegada a su cintura - en cuanto termine este trabajo, me largo de aquí...

\- ¡Qué diablos estáis haciendo ahí! - gritó el armario que venía corriendo hecho una furia - ¡ya os he dicho que jamás avancéis en grupo! Nuestro objetivo es el reactor Mako del norte. Nos reuniremos en el puente que hay enfrente.

En ese momento, la chica llamada Jesse, corta un cable y el portón se abre y sin decir nada el gordito, Jesse y el tal Biggs echan correr entrando en la instalación, cuando muevo un pie para seguirlos el armario bloquea mi entrada casi chocando con él.

\- Así que ex-SOLDADO, ¿eh? no me fio de ti. Soy Barret y me importa un pimiento quien seas, solo limítate a hacer tu trabajo.

Alza su pecho en señal de superioridad. No puedo evitar fijarme en las dos placas militares que cuelgan de su cuello, algo remueve mi conciencia, un amago de recuerdo que mi cabeza no llega proyectar, solo encuentro un vacío pero si me parece oír dentro de ella un tintineo. No puedo apartar la vista de ellas ¿por qué? De pronto noto como se acerca más a mí y tengo que alzar un poco la cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos oscuros. Me bufa en toda la cara como si fuera un toro furioso y acto seguido me da la espalda echando a correr tras sus compañeros.

\- Y a mí tampoco tú... - dije para mis adentros y lo seguí no sin antes observa el reactor sobresaliendo ante la placa.

Si lo pensaba fríamente aquello podría ir contra mis principios, al fin de cuentas íbamos a poner una bomba y hacer caer la placa, pero bien sabía la Diosa hasta donde había llegado yo, ensuciándome las mano por Shin-ra. AVALANCHA no era tan diferente a Shin-ra, solo que usaba otros métodos y otras ideologías. Para mi eran tan terrorista uno como otro. Esa bomba tendría consecuencias y se llevaría no solo consigo la placa, sino también lo que había a su alrededor...

No quise pensar más en ello. La parte interna del reactor estaba protegida por SOLDADOS, nada difícil para mí soy fuerte y a mi espadón no se le podía escapar nada.

Corrimos por el laberinto del reactor hasta que llegamos a un puente metálico, el gordito siguió corriendo hasta el fondo del puente, Biggs, Jesse y Barret giraron a la derecha traspasando una enrome puerta. Me dio un poco de lastima y me acerqué al gordito, que se agarraba a la barandilla mirando abajo.

\- Aseguraré la ruta de escape, por cierto me llamo Wedge – se acercó al gran portón y empezó a manipular una caja eléctrica, parecía nervioso y no me extrañaba, a fin de cuenta ellos no eran SOLDADOS especiales como yo - concéntrate en la misión Cloud.

Yo asentí pero no dije nada.

\- ¡Santo dios! ¿¡De verdad vamos a volar este gran horno!? ¡Será digno de ver! - sentenció con una sonrisa torcida y nerviosa.

\- No te preocupes, saldrá bien.

No quise distraerlo más y corrí hacia la dirección que tomaron los otros tres. Realmente ese sitio era un horno, hacía un calor insoportable y de debajo de aquel puente sentía que mis pies ardían, traspase la puerta y caminé unos cuantos metros, y vi como los dos del grupo observaban a Jesse que seguía manipulando otra puerta. Cuando me acerqué el armario empotrado volvió a hablarme con ese aire suyo de macho.

\- ¡Tío! ¿Es la primera vez que te enfrentas a un reactor?

\- No, a fin de cuentas trabajaba para soldado, ¿recuerdas?

\- El planeta rebosa con energía de Mako, la gente la utiliza diariamente - al ver que yo alzaba mis hombros en signo de indiferencia el armario empotrado empezó a mover los brazos como loco, desesperado - Es la sangre vital de este plata, pero Shin-ra no deja de chuparle la sangre con esas extrañas máquinas.

\- No necesito que me des una charla - dije casi riéndome en su cara – démonos prisa.

\- ¡Se acabó a partir de ahora te vienes conmigo!

Barret le hizo un gesto a Biggs, tocó un interruptor e introdujo una clave y el portón se abrió, seguimos en la siguiente sala y lo mismo, otro gran portón.

\- Y pensar cuántos de los nuestros que han sacrificado sus vidas por estas claves... – dijo tristemente cuando me acerqué a él a la espera de que Jesse insertara otra clave en otra puerta.

En aquella sala hacía tanto calor, incluso diría que había miles de sistemas electrónicos y cables en las paredes y en encontré un gran ordenador con mucha pantallas. Me acerqué, Jesse e insertó otra clave y la puerta se abrió. Este resultó ser un estrecho ascensor, caluroso y oscuro. Biggs se quedó fuera haciendo guardia.

\- ¡Pulsa ese botón de ahí! - me ordenó Jesse, obedecí y una luz de encendió y el ascensor empezó a descender.

\- Poco a poco los reactores empezaran agotar la sangre vital. Y entonces será el fin - esta vez la voz de Barret sonó preocupada y nada autoritaria.

\- No es problema mío... - le contesté indiferente, le hubiera dicho un - _y a mí qué, pensé_ \- pero era un ascensor muy estrecho, hacía mucha calor y no tenía ganas de que aquel armario empotrado me comiera la cabeza, era su lucha, no la mía.

\- ¡El planeta está sufriendo Cloud! - me gritó moviendo los brazos como si fuera un aspersor. Y yo también había sufrido y no me dedicaba a poner bombas.

\- Lo único que me preocupa es terminar este trabajo antes de que los SOLDADOS y sus robots nos pillen.

Barret me miró con cara asesina, me dio la espalda y cerró el puño mientras emitía un gruñido. Yo reí para mis adentros, y en unos segundos más salimos del ascensor y bajamos una escalera, cada vez más abajo. A pesar de que nos encontrarnos con enemigos, Barret se defendía bien con su arma injertada. Saltamos por tuberías y bajamos escaleras, cada vez que bajábamos más calor hacía, cualquiera diría que bajábamos al mismo infierno.

Por fin llegamos a lo más bajo del reactor, bajando por las gruesas cañerías y escaleras ancladas a la pared, más de una estaba casi suelta y oxidada. Ante mi avanzaba un largo puente metálico y bajo de él, una especie de agua azul verdosa, ahí se hundía otros tubos y de ahí salía un humo azulado. Supongo que sería la energía Mako.

Deje de mirar aquella agua o sustancia y mire al frente. Podía ver el reactor y como se alzaba hacia arriba saliendo de él cuatro finos tubos hacia la superficie. Nos acercamos para poder ver una enorme máquina con cables y tuberías y en el centro un gran eje. Mire un poco asqueado, estaba oxidado y grasiento, como si aquel calor y vapor lo hiciera sudar.

\- Cuando volemos por los aires este lugar no va a quedar más que un montón de chatarra - dijo Barret sin dejar de mirarme, sacó de su mochila la bomba y me la cedió - Fija la bomba.

\- ¿No deberías de hacerlo tú?- le contestó, yo estaba ahí de "guía", no como miembro de AVALANCHA.

\- ¡Calla y hazlo, idiota! ¡Tengo que asegurarme de que no la cagues!– me gritó, dudé unos instantes.

Frunciendo los labios le arranqué la bomba de sus manos y me acerqué al reactor, volví a mirarlo y vi como de sus cañerías salía humo y como de otras absorbía aquel líquido que había bajo nuestros pies.

Volví a sentir ese aleteo en el estómago, ¿nervioso? No, no lo estaba. Me agaché para colocar la bomba a los pies del reactor y sentí como si una alarma se activará dentro de mi cabeza. Y por un momento creí que el tiempo se había parado, sentí como mis piernas y mis brazos se bloquearon y oí una voz femenina en mi cabeza.

\- _¡Cuidado! ¡Es algo más que un reactor!_ – esa voz venía de mi mente y sentía como golpeaba mi pecho. Y no era la primera vez que la oía, era la voz que oía en mis sueños, ¿acaso estaba soñando?

\- ¿¡Qué pasa!?- la voz de Barret me despertó de mi estado.

\- ¿!Eh!?- lo miré confundido, a veces no sabía porque me quedaba en ese estado de "ausencia".

\- ¿Qué sucede Cloud? ¡Date prisa! – me volvió a gritar mientras movía su brazo arma, parecía nervioso.

\- Lo siento...- dije moviendo mi cabeza para echar de ella aquella sensación interna que tenía.

Me acerque más al reactor y coloqué la bomba y la activé. Aun en el suelo empezó a oírse una alarma estridente en todo el reactor.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Aquí vienen!- gritó Barret.

El suelo empezó a temblar. Giré la cabeza hacia el puente y vi como una máquina enorme con forma de escorpión se acercaba a nosotros. La reconocí, pelee contra ella en muchas simulaciones, era una de las buenas y costosa, tenía una cola que disparaba láser, pero tenía un punto débil y ese era el Rayo y perdía bastante tiempo usando su habilidad "búsqueda". El truco era acabar con ella antes de que usara su cola, o estaríamos perdidos. Meternos entre sus patas y atacarlo.

Empezamos a dar pasos hacia atrás hasta que nos chocamos con el mismo reactor, y palidecí cuando le di un pequeño toque con el pie a la bomba que estaba en el suelo. No teníamos escapatoria, si queríamos pasar teníamos que eliminar esa máquina si no queríamos volar por los aires. Barret me miró mientras se acercaba a mí y yo desenfundé mi espada mortal mirándolo, no hizo falta que nos habláramos, desde que nos habíamos conocido ese mismo día, en ese momento, entendimos que teníamos que llevarnos bien, teníamos que trabajar juntos.

Barret echó a correr mientras agarraba su brazo-arma, disparando y gritando, sus pasos resonaron sobre el puente, yo le seguí en silencio pero haciendo fuerza con mis brazos.

Barret lo atacaba desde la distancia con su metralleta mientras yo conseguí colarme entre sus patas y atacarlo, era lento y patoso, afín de cuentas era una máquina grande y pesada. El ataque de su láser apenas me hizo daño cosa contraria a Barret, tuve que lanzarle la poción que robe a uno de los revisores del tren. Por suerte o por desgracia, gracias a Shin-ra era casi inmune a los ataques, tenía una capacidad de autoregeneración increíble, no era invencible pero era difícil hacerme caer. Reuní fuerzas y pegué un gran salto realizando un Corte Cruzado sobre el escorpión y pronto cayó sobre su patas apagándose todas las luces de su cuerpo.

Aunque nos había costado lo nuestro en este estrecho puente, lo habíamos vencido. Tenía medio pelo pegado en la cara, y tuve que secar el sudor de mis manos en mi pantalón, pues sentía como la espada mortal se me resbalaba, me sentía agobiado y pegajoso. Barret estaba igual su pelo afroamericano y su pecho brillaba al trasluz de los focos del reactor.

Ambos nos miramos fatigados.

\- ¡Venga vámonos de aquí! ¡Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, tenemos menos de 10 minutos para salir de aquí!- dijo mientras se limpiaba con su mano el sudor de su frente.

Bien, había olvidado lo que era ir "con prisas", salimos corriendo pasando por encima de la máquina. Volvimos sobre nuestros pasos, subiendo escaleras y tubos, el tiempo corría y Barret a pesar de ser un armario empotrado bastante grande y pesado era muy rápido. Quedaban seis minutos, subí la escalera corriendo todo lo rápido que daban mis pies, y a lo lejos entre un pase de hierros vi a Jesse arrodillada en el suelo, su cara estaba roja y su cabello se pegaban a su cuello sudado, observé que tiraba de un de sus pies. Corrí hacia ella y vi que estaba atrapada en una de las hendiduras.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le dije fatigado mientras miraba mi reloj.

\- ¡Vamos novato! ¡¿Jesse qué demonios estás haciendo!?- gritó Barret ya subido en la escalera anclada en la pared.

\- ¡Mi pierna! ¡No puedo sacarla!- gritó asustada, la observé, estaba rasgada y magullada hasta la rodilla.

\- ¡Maldita sea Jesse!- gritó Barret bajando el tramo que había subido -¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!

\- ¡Yo la ayudo! ¡Sigue adelante!- grité mientras tiraba de la pierna de la chica.

\- ¡Arhh!- gritó cuando tiré de su pierna, pero al final salió.

La agarré del brazo y tiré de ella obligándola a correr tan rápido como yo, prácticamente la empujé hacia las escaleras que acababa de subir Barret, y a pesar de mi rudeza no se quejó, aterrizó sobre ellas y torpemente empezó a subirlas y yo la seguí, la sangre que impregnaba el pantalón de la chica nublo mi vista y por un momento me pareció ver otra persona subiendo la escalinata, salvo que el pantalón ahora era negro y reconocí las botas, típica vestimenta de SOLDADO de primera clase. Cerré los ojos fuerte, mientras centraba la vista y ahí volvió a ver el pantalón militar de Jesse.

"Céntrate Cloud" me dije a mi mismo "sal de este maldito horno".

Seguimos corriendo y subiendo más pisos a través de las escaleras hasta que llegamos al ascensor donde Barret nos estaba esperando. Nada más entrar dentro de aquel diminuto ascensor Barret apretó el botón y el ascensor empezó a subir.

Dios mío, ¡qué lento era ese puto ascensor!

Salimos del ascensor y en la puerta estaba Biggs.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- gritó Biggs pegado a la puerta mientras daba palmas con sus manos.

Jesse salió escopetada y se pegó contra la pared y con manos temblorosas volvió a poner la clave para que se abriera la puerta, aún no se había abierto cuando todos pasamos por ella, Barret tuvo que esperar un poco más debido a su tamaño, Biggs corría rápidamente hacia la siguiente puerta y activó su clave, y todos empezamos correr como locos hasta llegar al puente, donde Wedge nos esperaba. Su cara estaba sudorosa y su camisa estaba mojada por las axilas y el cuello, a pesar de que solo había estado ahí montando guardia, parecía que sus calores venían de puro estrés. Al vernos toqueteó su clave en la puerta que él estaba custodiando. Jesse que corría cojeando tropezó cayendo al suelo, la agarré en volandas a la vez que sentía el calor de la explosión de la bomba tras de mí. Llegamos justo para traspasar la puerta sin que el fuego quemara nuestras espaldas, pero la onda expansiva nos impulsó hacia el suelo y sentí un gran impacto en mi espalda.

BOOMM

Nos quedamos refugiados en un túnel lleno de escombros, Wedge vigilaba la entrada mientras Jesse colocaba una mini bomba para poder salir de ese estrecho, polvoriento y oscuro túnel donde nos habíamos quedado atrapados.

\- Esto mantendrá al planeta funcionando... al menos un poco más - dijo Biggs sentado en un montón de escombros.

\- Si.- corroboro Wedge.

\- ...- Barret no dijo nada, simplemente se mantenía pensativo, mirando suelo mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sudoroso, sucio y negro pecho. Me fije que su pelo rizado estaba lleno de polvo blanco, al ser de color se notaba más. Yo suspiré, después de todo estábamos bien. Observé a los demás, teníamos una pinta de terrorista que acababan de volar por los aires una zona.

Moví mi espalda y al mover mi cuello este crujió resentido, la espalda me dolía por el impacto, por suerte la espada mortal era un buen escudo, pero no por ello era "blanda". Mi olfato se resintió al oler mi ropa quemada, sentí un pinchazo en la cabeza y mi vista volvió a nublarse. Sacudí mi cabellera rubia para eliminar la tierra y centrar mi vista, en pocos segundos el dolor de espalda desapareció.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Volvamos!- dijo Jesse levantándose del suelo, mientras abría sus brazos para que todos nos alejaramos de la mini bomba que había colocado.

La bomba explotó prendiendo los tubos de plástico y a pesar de habernos mantenido alejados de ella, el espacio era muy reducido y alguna roca o metal, o vete tu saber que me golpeó en la cara y el brazo, pero a través de ese boquete se veía la luz de afuera y salimos.

La parte cómica de la situación que me hizo sonreír desde que llegué a Migdar, fue ver a Wedge, corriendo en círculos mientras se daba palmadas en el culo, su pantalón se había prendido de fuego, Biggs corría detrás de él golpeándole con su camisa que se había quitado intentando apagar el fuego. En sí la ciudad me producía nostalgia y tristeza incluso una sensación de abandono... como si me faltara algo.

\- ¡Wedge estate quieto, no corras!

\- ¡Quema, quema, quemaaaaaa!- lloriqueaba.

Menudo desastre, toda esa parte de la placa estaba dañada, con fuego y llena de escombros, la placa caería cuando pusiéramos la otra bomba en el otro lado. Esa parte ya iba a ser más complicada, Shin-ra no era tonta y sabrían cuál sería el siguiente objetivo.

\- ¡Venga salgamos de aquí!- dijo por fin Barret al ver que el culo de Wedge había dejado de arder – ¡Nos vemos en la estación del sector 8! ¡Separaros y montar en el tren!

Tanto como Jesse, Biggs y Wedge echaron a correr cada uno por un lado, agarré a Barret del brazo cuando él también se encamino a otra dirección.

\- ¡Eh, eh!- lo frené mirándolo intensamente.

\- Si es sobre tú dinero, espera a que volvamos al escondite.

Lo miré de lado desconfiado, se soltó de mi mano y echó a correr, yo hice lo mismo, no iba a esperar a que algún SOLDADO apareciera y me atrapara, así que corrí en dirección contraria a la de Barret y salí de ahí.

Algo oprimió mi pecho al ver el caos producido por la bomba. Miré a mi alrededor, fuera en las calles, toda esa parte de la placa estaba llena de escombros, gente herida, gritando tirados por el suelo y algún que otro muerto, coches estrellados en farolas, farolas sobre coches. Mi vista se posó sobre un cartel de una obra llamada "LOVELESS" que amenazaba en soltarse de su anclaje. Me estremecí al leer ese título, no había leído esa obra, pero sentía como si pudiera recitar todos los versos que contenía.

Un hombre con la cabeza ensangrentada corría despavorido y en su huida empujó a una joven que cayó al suelo. Me acerqué a ella y la ayudé a levantarse.

No sabría cómo explicar, pero al tocarla sentí literalmente "electricidad" en las terminaciones nerviosas de mi mano. Ella me miró fijamente y a pesar del caos parecía estar tranquila.

De su brazo derecho colgaba una cesta llena de flores amarillas, me sonrió y sin darme cuenta le devolví la sonrisa. Tenía unos enormes ojos verdes preciosos y una larga melena trenzada de color castaño recogido en un bonito lazo de color rosa, del mismo color que su vestido.

\- Perdona...- dijo con una dulce voz que hizo vibrar mis entrañas, se espolsó el vestido y se abrazó al asa de su cesta de flores - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Más vale que salgas de aquí...- le dije en tono seco, su presencia me hacía sentirme extraño.

\- ¿En serio? No sé lo que pasa, pero de acuerdo...- dijo con voz confundida. La joven echó andar, no sin antes volvió a mirarme y entornó sus ojos. Negó con la cabeza y me dio la espalda la seguí con la mirada hasta que la perdí entre la multitud de gente corriendo.

Corrí hasta que llege al centro de la plaza y me paré en seco cuando vi la fuente del medio, a pesar de que estaba todo destrozado, sonreí al verla y volví a tener la sensación de querer recordar algo, me sentí ofuscado al no conseguir recordar nada, pero sin darme cuenta me cogí la muñeca derecha llevándola al pecho, con las yemas de mis dedos sentí el frio metal de una de mis pulseras de cuero, había perdido mi prefería, pero en cambio sentía que esa pulsera era tan especial como la que había perdido. Mi humor empeoró cuando mi vista se posó en los recreativos, que por lo visto habían cerrado, porque había un letrero de "se traspasa" en la puerta.

Negué con la cabeza, no era momento de entretenerme y ponerme melancólico, tenía que salir de ahí. Me metí por las calles intentando burlar a los SOLDADOS en dirección a la estación.

\- ¡Eh tú!- me gritó un soldado tras mi espalda, salí del callejón y giré a la derecha.

\- ¡Es él!- me cortó el paso otro SOLDADO, giré sobre mis pasos hacia otro callejón.

\- ¿Adónde crees que vas?- me gritó otro soldado, estaba rodeado.

Luche con los seis soldados que me habían rodeado, pero SOLDADO era una plaga, por más que los eliminara, seguían apareciendo más, no quería seguir manchado mi espada ni perder el tiempo. Sentí un movimiento en mis pies. Sin luchar fui andando hacia atrás hasta que mi cadera chocó con la barandilla de piedra que impedía que cayera a las vías.

\- ¡No tengo tiempo para perderlo con vosotros!

Pegué un saltito y me coloqué de cuclillas sobre el borde de la barandilla, los SOLDADOS me miraban asombrados. Uno de ellos me disparó pero la bala chocó contra mi espada que utilizaba de escudo, y cuando sentí que la vibraron era más fuertes, salté hacia atrás dando un voltereta y aterricé delicadamente en el techo del tren. Sonreí al ver cómo los soldados se apelotonaban en la barandilla y maldecían. Coloqué mi mano en la frente e hice un gesto de "adiós".

Pronto entré en un túnel y todo se hizo oscuro.

* * *

 _ **N.T: debido a que la traducción del juego fue un poco pobre, algunas cosas las estoy "retocando" para que tenga sentido.**_


End file.
